On a sunny morning, Michael rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of nectarines for $7.42 each and baskets of lemons for $9.43 each. Michael decided to buy a basket of nectarines and a basket of lemons before heading home. How much did Michael need to pay for his produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Michael needs to pay, we need to add the price of the nectarines and the price of the lemons. Price of nectarines + price of lemons = total price. ${7}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${8}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ Michael needs to pay $16.85.